Determination
by IlanaNight
Summary: Bruno and Lucciano form a deal. A deal that involves taking Placido against his will in order to fulfill their own desires. Slight Placido/Lucciano, don't like, don't read.


Bruno walked up to Lucciano, who was sitting on a chair in the Arc Cradle meeting room, placing a hand on the red-haired Tenor's shoulder. Lucciano looked up, silently questioning.

"Hey, Lucciano, are you up for a sort of...joint effort, with me?" Bruno looked around suspiciously to make sure no one was listening as he spoke.

"What kind of 'effort' are we talking about? I have no desire to allow you to experiment on me to see if you can make me combine with my Duel Board." Lucciano said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, no. I wasn't thinking anything of that sort. I...actually have a plan involving Placido, which will end with both of us getting what we want. You'll get him where you want him, and I'll get to fine-tune those beautiful mechanics of his." Bruno stated with a smile, hope in his eyes.

"Mmm, now you've got me interested. So, what is this plan of yours?" Lucciano smirked up at Bruno mischievously. His smirk widened as Bruno leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'll gladly join you in that, Bruno. Hehehe."

Lucciano looked to the door as he sensed Placido's presence. The elder Tenor looked highly suspicious, "You two are looking far too close today. Somehow, I feel this bodes badly for me..."

The red head rose quickly from his chair with a smirk, "Oh, no, Placido. You have no need to worry about anything. We're not going to hurt you at all. We're just going to have a bit of fun, that's all. Hehehehe~!"

Placido's eye widened in apprehension and he began swiftly backing away from the two. However, Lucciano hadn't switched out of his skates and swiftly maneuvered around Placido, blocking the door.

Bruno, seeing the opportunity to put his plan into action, pulled Placido forward, knocking him off balance and bringing him to his knees. "Lucciano! Grab his legs, I'll get the arms!"

Lucciano nodded and complied, crossing Placido's legs so that he couldn't kick out. "Where to, Bruno? I know a swift route to a hallway of unused rooms, would that work?" When Bruno gave a sharp nod, Lucciano began dragging them both via Placido's booted feet through the twisting halls of Arc Cradle.

What surprised the accomplices the most was Placido's utter lack of reaction. He looked annoyed, suspicious, and still slightly worried, but was not attempting escape in any way. He just lay complacently and allowed them to carry him. Bruno sent Lucciano a questioning look, but the boy simply shrugged. It wasn't as if he understood Placido's thought processes.

They reached a hallway lined with identical white doors, and Lucciano shouldered open the nearest one, skating backwards a few more feet and twisted so that Bruno could bring Placido's upper body around to the head of the four poster bed. The two set Placido down and before he could sit up or protest, Bruno had taken several shock cords from an inside pocket of his coat, handing two to Lucciano and indicating the bedposts.

In no time at all, the two androids had Placido's limbs securely tied to their nearest bedposts. Now Placido had decided that he wanted no part in their plan, and was struggling against the bonds. However, the cords were roped elastic, and merely allowed him stretch room, refusing to snap.

Lucciano smirked wide and stepped back, "You can go first, Bruno. My work will come later, after you have your fun."

"And what exactly are the two of you planning to do? I demand to know why I'm tied to a bed!" Placido raged as well as he could from his spread out position, merely causing twin smirks to appear on Lucciano and Bruno's faces.

Bruno pulled the bedside table to the right of him, and began pulling tools of all shapes and sizes out of his jacket. Wrenches, hammers, screwdrivers, bolts, nails, and screws were taken out and placed with care on the bedside table while both the Tenors present watched with awe.

"You keep all of that in your coat? Doesn't it get heavy?" Lucciano voiced the question running through both of their heads.

Bruno merely shook his head with a smile and leaned over Placido, wrench in hand, "Now, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm merely going to give you a bit of a tune up. You'll feel much better afterwards, of that I'm sure. And then, I won't bug you about it anymore, how's that?"

Bruno made short work of the armor plating and quickly exposed the inner gears and cogs of Placido's torso. He became entirely focused on his work and Lucciano watched with slight intrigue. It was sort of interesting to look and poke at pieces of androids, Lucciano supposed, but it definitely wasn't anything like what he had in mind.

After roughly an hour of tweaking, oiling, and replacing small bits, Bruno smiled in satisfaction and replaced his chest piece. "There, all tuned up and still fully functional. Don't you feel much better now? It's a pity I couldn't work on your D-Wheel, though." Bruno sighed in slight sorrow, but quickly shrugged it off. "Well, that was all I wanted out of it. Go ahead, Lucciano. And...looking at the time, I really should be getting back down before Yuusei and the others notice my absence." Bruno leaned down to lightly stroke Placido's cheek with the back of his hand, "You can manage untying those restraints, right?"

Lucciano nodded. "Yeah, and if not, I'll just go grab Placido's sword and use it to cut them, no worries."

Bruno smiled, quickly collected and stored his tools, and left, leaving a smirking Lucciano to wait for Placido to fully focus after having his insides moved around. Once Placido came too, Lucciano's smirk widened and he chuckled. "Good morning, sunshine. Have a nice rest?"

Placido looked around and then down at his torso, "What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is Bruno hovering over me with a wrench, and then everything is fuzzy. Something feels different..."

Lucciano waved his hand nonchalantly, tossing out Placido's worries, "Bruno just gave you that tune up he's been dying to do. Nothing is missing, and you work just fine, right?" Placido thought for a second, collecting data from his core, and then nodded and Lucciano walked up to sit on the bed, "Good, good. I wouldn't want any of you missing for my half of the deal. After all, it's my turn now. I'm sure you remember saying I would get my chance? Hehehe~"

Placido's eye's widened and he gulped as Lucciano leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "...Lucciano...is this...really necessary?"

Lucciano merely smirked, not bothering to give an answer as he moved down, lightly nipping at Placido's neck, earning a gasp and a twitch. Lucciano whispered lightly in Placido's ear, a hint of amusement lacing his tone, "Now, now, don't complain, Placido. I can tell you're enjoying this. Never knew you were such a masochist. I could have used this knowledge earlier."

Placido couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine at Lucciano's words and hated himself for responding so easily. He usually could have held out ages before the younger Tenor got the slightest reaction out of him, but now the slightest touch brought wonderful sensations he couldn't resist. _"Could this be one of Bruno's 'improvements'? I wouldn't be surprised if it was. This probably is an improvement in his eyes." _

Lucciano bit harder on the juncture of neck and shoulder and Placido lightly moaned, feeling the sharp teeth like he never had. As Lucciano continued his harsh, yet somehow loving, ministrations, Placido felt his anger at Bruno melt away slightly, _"Well, I suppose it's not all that bad...I'll still have to talk to him about it later though...Yeah...later." _Placido sighed and let the intense feelings wash over him, his anger forgotten in the pain and pleasure.


End file.
